Tini tiny sherlolly giggles
by sherlollian2016m
Summary: very tiny sherlolly scenes to put a smile on your face :D
1. Chapter 1

***Getting out of a cab***

 **Sherlock holmes *grumbling*:** I don't know why you insist on taking Molly every time we see the victims' families.

 **John Watson:** remember when I told you I swear I'll find a way to make you behave as a gentleman in front of the victims' families?

 **Sherlock Holmes *raising an eyebrow***

 **John Watson*with sweet smile*:** then you smirked and said also I'll start wearing bow ties, hold my-full-of-butterscotch-pants with pant clips, lose my curls, comb my hair by the side and let you call me Sherly?

 **Sherlock Holmes*suspiciously*:** yeeeees?

 **John Watson*waving back enthusiastically to Molly who's just got out of another cab*:** well Sherly, you better start changing your wardrobe and buy a comb cause I found the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bart's cafeteria:**

 **Doctor Ethan *approaching a table with cup of coffee in hand*:** What are you looking at?

 **Doctor Leo *smirking and looking to a table not too far*:** Doctor Martin is trying to make a move on doctor Hooper.

 **Doctor Ethan:** ouch!

 **Doctor Leo *laughing*** : yeah

 **Doctor Henry:** come on guys! Doctor Martin seems like a decent man, I don't think it will work on him

 **Doctor Leo *rolling his eyes*:** everybody have something to be embarrassed of, and you know the freak can find it, he's like a trained dog but instead of crack he smells the little dirty secrets, That's why you never tried.

 **Doctor Henry *chuckling nervously*:** she's not my type that's why I never asked.

 **Doctor Leo *laughing*:** yeah whatever makes you feel better man.

 **Doctor Ethan *annoyed*:** you're a jerk, you know?! it's not a secret!

 **Doctor Leo *smirking*:** and we never knew yours.

 **Doctor Ethan*sipping his coffee*:** and you never will

 **Doctor Leo *seeing Sherlock approaching Molly's table with eyes on the target*:** shush all! show time!

 **Doctor Henry *seeing Sherlock looking to Doctor Martin from head to toes* :** ohhh deduction time.

 **Doctor Ethan *twisting his mouth seeing Sherlock opening his mouth*:** I feel sorry for the man.

 **Doctor Henry *seeing Doctor Martin leaving with white face*:** that's a new record, thirty seconds.

 **Doctor Leo *seeing Molly getting up with red face and arguing with Sherlock*:** ouppps ! looks like the freak is in a big trouble *grinning* it's getting better!

 ***a voice from behind*:** What's getting better doctor Leo?

 ***the three doctors getting up in the same time and looking behind*:** Nothing Doctor Stanfrod.

 **Doctor Stanford*with serious voice*:** coffee break is over, back to work.

 ***the three doctors walking in different directions*.**

 **Doctor Stanford *looking to Sherlock running his hands over his hair nervously after Molly bursting angrily out of the cafeteria then running after her and calling her name***

 **Doctor Stanford *shaking his head, twisting his mouth and smirking*:** what an idiot!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mary:** Sherlock, about Molly …

 **Sherlock*rolling his eyes and huffing*:** for the last time not my girlfriend.

 **Mary*getting her phone out*:** good to know.

 **Sherlock*surprised*:** really?

 **Mary*typing*:** yup … a very nice doctor asked me if she's available or not … I'm telling him it's good to …

 **Sherlock*running and steals the phone from her hands*.**

 **Mary*amused*:** I thought she's not your girlfriend*.

 **Sherlock*fixing his hair from his sudden attack and deleting the doctor number*:** and I told you she's not.

 **Mary*sighing deeply and giving up picking the water bottle and drinking some water***

 **Sherlock:** we're actually engaged.

 **Mary*spitting the water from shock*.**

 **Sherlock:** don't tell her, she doesn't know yet.

 **Mary*facepalmed and loudly groaning*.**


	4. Chapter 4

*After the Sherrinford event*

 **Molly*sitting in her bathtub taking a long bath and isolating herself from the stressful outside world, relaxing and closing her eyes***

 ***Sound of police cars sirens from afar***

 **Molly*still closing her eyes***

 ***Sound of helicopter in the air***

 **Molly*still trying to relax***

 ***Sound of sirens getting closer***

 **Molly*raising an eyebrow***

 ***the door of the bathroom broken opened suddenly showing a one rageous-hair-dishevelled-crazy-eyes- Sherlock, holding his harpoon***

 **Sherlock*panting heavily and screaming*:** WHAT IN THE BURNING HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT NOT PICKING UP YOUR PHONE?!


	5. Chapter 5

"Mollyyyyy" she didn't take her eyes of the book she was reading but she knew he was sinking in his chair in a cute way making his puppy face to earn her pity.

"No" she said quietly.

"But it's pink" he whined.

"No is still a no sherlock".

"But there is cherry between each one and it looks so girly" he was begging now.

"Nope" she turned the page irritated.

"But…"

She put the book on her rounded belly and looked to the child-very-soon-to-be-father-Sherlock in the eyes with determination

"WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES WE'RE NOT GOING TO PUT WALLPAPER WITH SKULLS ON MY BABY GIRL ROOM"


	6. Chapter 6

"Mollyyyyy" she didn't take her eyes of the book she was reading but she knew he was sinking in his chair in a cute way making his puppy face to earn her pity.

"No" she said quietly.

"But it's pink" he whined.

"No is still a no sherlock".

"But there is cherry between each one and it looks so girly" he was begging now.

"Nope" she turned the page irritated.

"But…"

She put the book on her rounded belly and looked to the child-very-soon-to-be-father-Sherlock in the eyes with determination

"WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES WE'RE NOT GOING TO PUT WALLPAPER WITH SKULLS ON MY BABY GIRL ROOM"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sherlock*excited*:** Ailey!

 **Molly*moving her head from side to side with uncertainty***

 **Sherlock*thoughtful*:** Shoshana?

 **Molly*frowning*:** over my dead body!

 **Sherlock*twisting his mouth and thinking again then suddenly opens widely his eyes and mouth in inspiration*:** what about Dunya?

 **Molly*sighing and shaking her head*:** Is it really that hard for you to pick a normal nice name for our girl?!

 **Sherlock*pouts and folds the list he was reading from***

 **Molly*getting up with unease from her chair and holding her rounded belly with a hand and her back with the other*:** Actually don't answer that, I've been going through this for the past seven months, I know the answer


	8. Chapter 8

***In the delivery room***

 **Molly*grabbing Mycroft's hand with iron fist*:** Your brother is dead, I'm gonna kill hiAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHH

 **Mycroft*gritting teeth from pain*:** priorities Molly, let's bring your baby to this world first then discuss getting her father out of it.

 **Molly*sweating and tightening her hold in Mycroft's hand more, gritting her teeth*:** you're dead too, you sent him in this case!

 **Mycroft*almost crying out of pain*:** we are definitely going to discuss your list of assassinations later, now just…

 **Molly*tightening her hold even more*:** Don't you daaaaaaaaare

 **Mycroft*shutting his eyes, more instructing himself*:** … breaaaaathe

 **Sherlock*bursting suddenly from the room, shouting and already panicking*:** I'm here! I'm here darling!

 **Sherlock*taking one look to where his daughter getting out***

 **Sherlock*sways and faints***

 **Molly*yelling with red as tomato face*:** ARE YOU FUDGING KIDDING ME?

 **Mycroft*can't hold his tears anymore, whispering*:** my hand


	9. Chapter 9

**At the daycare:**

 **Sherlock *standing in front of glass wall of the room where his daughter playing happily and touching the glass and smiling***

 **John *out of nowhere*:** you know this is one of the best daycare in the city?

 **Sherlock*shocked*:** What the heck are you doing here?

 **John*not taking his eyes off Giana*:** Molly asked me to check on you, she was afraid you won't drive Giana off, keeping her hostage with you.

 **Sherlock*pursing his lips and looking angry***

 **John*smiling*:** you know what I mean, it's Molly's first day at work again, and you've never kept her out of your sights since she came to the world, She knew it will be hard.

 **Sherlock*still can't look away from her*:** What if she fell and hurt herself, what if she cried and needed her Mr. Penguin but those immature people thought she needs a diaper change instead, what if one of this unknown companions was a bully!

 **John*raising an eyebrow*:** First those _companions_ are 6 months-2 years old and as I see your brilliant daughter started to make friend or two from them, second you know like me those people are highly trained to communicate with children and keep them safe and happy, what do you need more?!

 **Sherlock*still skeptical*:** Maybe for these dull minds, not my baby …

 **John*exasperated*:** Sherlock, are you going to stand here all day or we go and do something useful in our life?

 **Sherlock*looking to him and pursing his lips***

* * *

221B Baker street, the end of the day:

 **Sherlock*entering from the door holding Giana with huge smile on his face*:** Look who's just got back from the daycare!

 **Molly*smiling and putting her cup of hot chocolate on the table*:** You know they are obligated to call me if anything unplanned happened, Right?

 **Sherlock*blinking several time before smiling again*:** Look who's just got back from the aquarium!

 **Molly*taking her baby from his hands who grinned crazily for being back to her mother's safe arms*:** you also know that Rosie's kindergarten calls me if anything off happened, such as her father, godfather and his daughter showed out of nowhere and insisted on taking her because - as I recall from the phone call - her Nanna was very sick at the moment and needed to see her before taking her last breath.

 **Sherlock*blinking again and opening his mouth several times before saying quietly*:** Well no one knows how much left for Mrs. Hudson, she's quiet old, isn't she?


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock*nervous as hell, walking back and forth*: It's been really quiet this week, no murders, no threats, annoyingly nothing.

John*Really not interested*: Don't worry, we have lot of cases we can look them up.

Sherlock*huffing*: I need a case I can use the lab for or I'm going out of my mind

John*little bit amused*: Oh right! your annual winning card to ruin Molly's dates in Valentine

Sherlock*stopping suddenly in his track and blinking*: What are you talking about?

John*smirking*: Oh please! Last year you made her feel guilty for wanting to spend her time with her date instead of helping you in your ridiculous experiment that we both know you could handle it by yourself, and don't let me start with what you did the year before.

Sherlock*wearing his belstaff and storming out*: I don't have to stand here listening to this nonsense.

John*getting his phone out and dialing a number*: Hello Mycroft, just want to give you a head up, Sherlock just left and he didn't look in his best … yes, only two days to Valentine … no, no murders around … nope, no urgent cases with access to the lab or a corpse … well if I were you, I would be worried too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Molly*hopefully*:** Listen, I was wondering, maybe later …

 **Sherlock*surprised*:** Are you wearing lipstick? you weren't wearing lipstick before!

 **Sherlock's mind *she's going out on a date***

 **Molly*shyly*:** I .. I refreshed it a bit

 **Sherlock's mind*yup totally a date, attack mode***

 **Molly*gaining confidence back*:** I was wondering if you'd like to have coffee

 **Sherlock's mind*Shit, double shit, I'm the date, retreat mode***

 **Sherlock:** Black, two sugar, I'll be upstairs

 **Sherlock's mind while half running out of the lab*nailed it***


	12. Chapter 12

**John*catching Sherlock's pinning eyes on Molly at the lab***

 **Sherlock*realizes and shrugs*:** It's for a case

 **John*shaking his shoulders and dismisses it***

* * *

 **John*finding Molly's online diaries in his laptop history***

 **Sherlock*passing from behind with a cup of tea*:** It's for a case

 **john*frowns***

* * *

 **John*seeing Molly and her new date arriving to the cafe across the street Sherlock dragged him to hours ago for no reason***

 **Sherlock*giving money to a little girl and points to the table*:** It's for a case

 **john*raising and eyebrow***

 **Sherlock*smiling seeing Molly running away after throwing her drink on the man's face when the girl hugged the man and said dad***

 **John*tilting his head to the side***

* * *

 **john*standing on the door of a nervous Sherlock terribly practicing on asking Molly out and crossing his arm***

 **Sherlock*noticing him suddenly and opens his mouth***

 **John*smirking*:** Let me guess, it's for a case


	13. Chapter 13

Very happy client: I can't thank you enough for finding my girl, you have no idea how many nights couldn't sleep out of worry about her

Molly*smile dearly*

Sherlock*mumbling*: Like she wanted to be found

Molly*kicking his leg under the table, still having her smile*

Sherlock*looking to her and pouting*: ouch!

Very happy client*smiling kindly even after the childish behavior from the consulting detective*: I know my baby is not a child anymore, but you don't stop worrying about your kids after they reach a certain age, being a parent isn't a job you can quit, you two will understand when you have your own children

Molly*wide eyes, grinning nervously*: What?! No no no, we are not together! bffff naaoo

Sherlock*cold voice*: Thank you Molly, I think you delivered your point clearly.

Molly*looking to Sherlock with narrowed eyes*

Very happy client*raising her eyebrow*

Sherlock*before pursing his lips*: very clear.

* * *

Later:

Molly: What's wrong with you today?!

Sherlock: I'd rather not to talk about it.

Molly*crossing her arms*: Well, I'd rather to!

Sherlock*looking to the determined petite creature in front f him than bursting angry*: You said we aren't together

Molly*shock all over her face before bursting*: BECAUSE WE ARE NOT!

Sherlock*furious*: What do you mean we are not together?! what about all those dates and sleepovers and DINNERS?!

Molly*opening her mouth while realization hitting her on the head*: Do you mean all those cases you thought they were dates?

Sherlock*waving his arms crazily*: THEY WERE DATES!

Molly*shouting back*: YOU SAID JOHN'S NEEDED TIME WITH ROSIE! YOU SAID YOU HAD A LAB ACCIDENT IN YOUR FLAT AND NEED A NEW PLACE!

Sherlock*shouting back*: WELL APPARENTLY I LIED!

*Both sitting on the couch exhausted*

Molly*shaking her head in disbelief*: So you really thought …

Sherlock*rolling his eyes*: we ARE together

Molly*barking back*: Well you should have told me

*both sighing and having a moment of silence*

Molly: Sorry I shouted at you

Sherlock: Sorry I didn't inform you about us

Molly*grinning and shaking her head*

Sherlock: So about our kids ..

Molly*standing and ready to run*: For the love of god!

Sherlock*running after her and yelling*: But it's important, we don't want to end up like Mrs. Finley!


	14. Chapter 14

**At the lab:**

 **Sherlock*getting his head up suddenly off the microscope at the lab*:** Molly

 **Molly*looking to him*:** yes

 **Sherlock*opens his mouth and closes it several time then shakes his head*:** never mind.

 **Molly*frowns*:** uhmmm alright

* * *

 **At lunch:**

 **Sherlock*stopping his fork in the middle*:** Molly

 **Molly*with mouth full of food*:** hmmm

 **Sherlock*looking to her then twisting his mouth*:** nothing

 **Molly*frowns***

* * *

 **2 a.m:**

 **Sherlock*sitting suddenly on his bed and moves the blanket away*:** nope, it still bothers me

 **Molly*groans loudly without getting her head up of the pillow*:** what's wrong with you today?!

 **Sherlock*pouting and muttering*:** you didn't answer my phone call …

 **Molly*tries to open her eyes properly*:** what phone?!

 **Sherlock*still pouting*:** _THE_ phone call Molly, you saw it was me and didn't answer

 **Molly*leaning in one arm*:** what make you remember this now? and I told you I had a bad day.

 **Sherlock*angry*:** what if you didn't answer because you don't love me as before

 **Molly*rolling her eyes*:** I guess the ring you put o my finger three moths ago says another thing

 **Sherlock*looking down to his hands and lowering his voice*:** what if you didn't answer at all …

 **Molly*fully awake now and taking one of his hands*:** Sweetie, it's OK, I'm fine, we're fine and you don't need to get worried

 **Sherlock*breathing heavily*:** but if you didn't …

 **Molly*tightening her hold on his hand*:** but I did, love, I know this day was hell on earth for you, but you need to put it behind with all its pain ***smiling*** and to be fair we wouldn't be here if what happened didn't happen

 **Sherlock*twisting his mouth*:** alright

 **Molly*smiles then kisses him slightly***

 **Sherlock*forwning*:** so, how many time exactly did you see me calling and ignore me?

 **Molly*sighing*:** I'm not gonna get any more sleep tonight, right?


	15. Chapter 15

**John *sitting on his chair irritated*:** Another case?!

 **Mary *rolling her eyes*:** Yes, honey. And you are more than welcome to come.

 **John *Huffing*:** No! When you and Sherlock on a case together I get headache for two days at least, one of you is more than enough.

 **Mary *tying her scarf around her neck and approaching him*:** It's a complex case and needs our heads together, ***sarcastically while kneeling to kiss him*** I promise you the next time I leave him all for you and won't interrupt.

 **John *pursing his lips***

* * *

Two weeks later:

 **John *sipping his tea and relaxed*:** Another case?

 **Mary *embarrassed a little*:** Yes, dear, I'm sorry, I know I promised you ...

 **John *interrupting her and smiling*:** It's alright, love. Have fun.

 **Mary *confused*.**

* * *

Later this day:

 **Sherlock:** Mary!

 **Mary *looking to him like she wasn't aware of his existence*.**

 **Sherlock *concerned*:** What's wrong with you today? you're not focused!

 **Mary *sighing*:** It's the first time John doesn't complain about us solving cases together, and believe when I say, that's ALL what we've been fighting about lately!

 **Sherlock *smirking*:** Don't worry, it was me

 **Mary *rolling her eyes*:** what have you done?

 **Sherlock:** Nothing, I only asked Molly to talk to him and it seems like she convinced him to got engaged with her in a sort of activity that she said it helped her to, and I quote from her, keep up with my challenging busy life.

 **Mary *not totally convinced*:** I don't know, it sounds unhealthy to me, I think we should keep it down a bit with the cases, it's been taking much of our time.

 **Sherlock:** Alright, but if I was you I wouldn't worry, I'm sure this activity is about meditation and yoga or one of these things people use to be more relaxed.

* * *

At the GYM:

 **John *with back full of sweat and red face hitting boxing bag*:** .Ever!

 **Molly *not in a better look than him hitting another bag near to him*:** Told you.


End file.
